idle_farmerfandomcom-20200214-history
Wife
Wife A wife is an essential part of the game. Upgrading to ANY form of house will increase your talking xp interactions with her, so DO NOT wait until she has gone from stranger - to known - to friend - to in love and available to marry, to buy the house. You will miss out on xp upgrades, and create a slower dating process for yourself. (Talking xp can be increased during the dating process, flower bunches xp only increase after marriage). However, whether you upgrade your house or not, it will take a long time to get married, so be patient! In order to marry one of the three potential wife characters in the game, you must: *Win her over; meaning you must talk to her, and gift flower bunches to her to move out of the stranger zone - to known - to friend - to in love and being your wife(TO DO: How many talks/bunches required?). * Harvesting crops gives you flowers, which will create flower bunches. *Talking gives 1★ each time. *Flower bunches give 3★ each. Both of these are boosted by having a better house. Each house modifies the amount of ★'s you earn when intereacting with your potential wife. The Builder can help you with this task. Wife Skills Mayor's Daughter (Known as Janet when married): Level 10 Selling Dana: Level 10 Watering Brenda: Level 10 Egg gathering After marriage Having a wife allows you to purchase chickens and sell eggs. Once you have a wife, and the chickens are fed, they will lay eggs. If you do not collect the eggs, they will not eat and lay more eggs. You must continue to flourish your wife with bunches of flowers to level her up. When you have the best house, one bunch is worth 30xp for your wife. The amount of xp you need for a level is based on: 100 + (10 x level). For example, if you want to level her from level 20 - 21, it will cost you 100 + (10 x 21) = 310 xp. Also eating her lunch, the 5 egg omelet, will level her up slightly. Each level allows you to level up any one of the following 3 skills: *Collecting Eggs: Allows your wife to collect eggs at preset time intervals. Each egg collected gives 4 xp to your wife (whether she collects it, or you do it for her) *Watering: Allows your wife to water your fields a small amount once a minute. each time your wife gets 1 xp for watering. *Selling: This skill will increase the value of your crops when you take them to the village to sell. Lunch increases your skills a set amount depending and your wifes current level and helps your wife to level up. (when lunch offers you +1:30 boost, she gets 10 xp. if you hit lunch again when it now says +1:20, she will only get 8 xp, and so it diminishes. best xp for her is to keep making the +1:30 lunch.) Category:Idle farmer